Bones drabbles
by Lenidrabbles
Summary: Mostly Booth and Brennan, both in friendship and romance.


**TITLE:** A to Z  
**AUTHOR:** Leni  
**DISCLAIMER:** No.  
**WORDCOUNT:** 26x100  
**SUMMARY:** R-rated. Inspired by **letterlove**. Includes all of Season 1. **_Written before I watched Season Two!_**  
**FEEDBACK:** Considering the circumstances, could I ask that you named your favourite bats eyelashes Not necessary, of course. I'd just like to know which one worked best.  
**THANK YOU:** to **flyergirl** for helping out with characters' names. SMOOCH Where are the transcripts? pout

Other A to Z's: BtVS: Angel/Buffy

---

**Arithmetic**

Two and two are four. Five by five, twenty-five. Is it really that simple?

He is standing before her, searching for the reasons that'll state her innocence before Carolyn. She's done the same, stood before the mirror for minutes and all she saw was a puzzled woman with scratches and blood on her face. She searched deep inside herself and couldn't find those same reasons Booth is struggling for.

And then he stops, gestures towards her and it's so _simple_ it's exasperating: "Just look at her," he says.

Because that's it, isn't it?

Booth looks at her and he _sees_.

-

**Breakfast**

All-nighters and no breakfast afterwards are a big no-no, whatever your job.

Bless Zack and his squinty enamoured heart. With him around, Booth is sure that Bones will have at least a cup of coffee, enough until he brings the bags from Syd's - for everyone, he'd never hear the end of it otherwise - and saves her from an ulcer.

"Have you tasted this one?"

Suddenly he has a mouthful of Ching-mien, a curious Bones and the need to ignore Angela's smirk. 

If this is how it's going to be, he's bringing breakfast only for Bones from now on.

-

**Claim**

Brennan knows that they are on their way to becoming friends, _good_ friends. That bothers her sometimes. She isn't fond of change, and a male close friend would definitely bring change.

She's had acquaintances, lab partners and lovers in college. Bosses, colleagues and lovers again afterwards. But friends?

Booth isn't Angela, though he has Angela's patience when dealing with her (mostly). He isn't her confidante (though he's made her his). He has no claim on her like Angela does...

...but she's willingly put herself at his disposition several times, prompted only by his intuition.

And yes, that bothers her (sometimes).

-

**Derisive**

Booth is glad that all that survived their first cases is her nickname.

He was too quick to judge her, too eager to poke fun at her awkwardness. He'd thought her a freak of nature and wouldn't give her the benefit of doubt. He'd spared no digs behind her back, or right to her face when her meagre social skills showed their deficiency.

Even now he faces the consequences, and he wants to hit himself every time Bones catches herself at a faux pas and turns wide-eyed towards him, expecting that derisive laugh he wishes could disappear from their memories.

-

**Epiphany**

It's good to have Booth around.

Temperance blinks at herself, momentarily distracted from the X-ray before her, and considers that thought. Slowly, she looks around, brow knitted together. She's never believed in epiphanies; there must be _something_ that acted as a trigger.

After some moments, she finds it.

Below her, Zack is talking to one of the newer technicians in the lab. The woman is smiling genuinely and her pose speaks of attraction. Meanwhile, Zack leans forward, his expression bolder than she's ever seen it.

That's entirely Booth's doing, and she has to admit it: It's not a bad thing.

-

**Flare**

Booth enjoyed watching Bones during a case. It continued to amaze him how different it was from the times she'd stayed in the lab.

In field work, she _shone_.

The walking encyclopaedia she was while at work became a pushy, impatient woman, eager to discover the truth. Her anger at the acts they investigated brimmed slow, but when it flared up... oh, he enjoyed that. She was all fireworks and passionate words.

He'd been unsurprised when Zack recounted Bones' mad rush through the lab when the 'pirate's skeleton disappeared. Poor squints. But _that_ was the woman he loved working with.

-

**Granted**

She doesn't need Hodgins' reminder. Yes, it could be worse. Yes, it's a miracle - Miracle? Stroke of luck. _Miracle_, Booth's voice insists firmly.

If he were dead, this nervous episode would have her thinking of angels. Not believing; she doesn't believe. Not like Booth does. Not like Booth almost dies. Not like Booth lay, so still, so hurt, so un-Booth….

No!

She doesn't need Angela and Zack's worried looks. She doesn't need everyone not saying it: Yes, they'd all taken Booth for granted - all, not only her. And if he'd died...

If he'd died, what would they do?

-

**Hardbitten**

The jury looks about to fall asleep and he can't blame them. They don't see how affected Bones is by the case, or why she'll never express her frustration and anger. They only see the hard-bitten doctor and she won't let them look beyond.

Booth sighs, sure that she'll hate him afterwards. He has no illusions. Bones is a private person, almost as much as him, and he'd never forgive such a trespass.

But Bones is practical above everything else. If he explains, she'll understand. Or not. But he can't stake this case on one woman's feelings. He just can't.

-

**Inspiration**

She knows she said the wrong thing and hurt his ego earlier, even if Booth deserved it. He is always so smug about having her male lead based on him.

But she was only telling the truth. What she and Warren wrote _does_ surpass reality, but it's also how they _feel_ it. Just as the bevel knife acted as Warren's weapon in real life, Booth's talents really fit hers. It just happens that she masters boxing and six languages already, and Booth's instincts she doesn't understand enough to put into words.

She won't tell him, though. He's smug enough already.

-

**Juvenile**

He knows the gossip: Mulder and Scully without E.T. Sydney and Vaughn without the spyware. Buffy and Angel without Dracula's minions. And the list continues….

Booth had never suspected FBI agents to watch so much TV, or that Bones' visits would draw so much attention.

His only consolation is that it must be worse at the Jeffersonian. Nobody would dare to raise the subject here; he has no such hopes about Angela and poor Bones. It's back to high school and protestation are useless. It's 'take it and brave it' and, again, he's glad he's not the one braving Angela.

-

**Kindle**

Before Booth, she'd never been interested in taking her job outside her expertise. But Goodman said the museum would survive without her talents for a few days, and she agreed.

By the time those few days turned into weeks, it was too late. Booth's irreverence and obvious disregard for her findings wouldn't dim her curiosity. She'd worked with victims' remains for years, but this was her first opportunity to bring them closure beyond names.

Interest kindled within her for weeks, and when Booth put herself at her mercy, she grasped the chance with both hands: "Full participation in the case."

-

**Lobe**

The bastard tore it off from her earlobe. That she can't remember doesn't mean that she didn't scream, didn't feel the pain, or that she wasn't so scared that her brain didn't register it as she escaped.

Booth clasps the earring in his palm. Nothing makes sense. Bones was supposed to be on vacation, not involved in a crime. _Not_ a victim, for God's sake. Not when he's only a civilian in New Orleans; and only sheer luck lead him to her earring.

It's been a while since he felt this helpless. But there's no way he'll fail her, too.

-

**Mockery**

What an exasperating man!

Temperance glares at the screen, then takes a deep breath.

Booth is always making a mockery of her choices, her lifestyle, her _dates_. See if she'd only glare next time he poked fun at David. No, she'd also stalk off and slam the door behind her.

It'd only been an off-handed remark. She doesn't believe in his job; she believes in _him_. Weren't they clear on that?

She turns off the computer and sighs again. Despite her usual protest that her and her protagonist's lives weren't related, she may well kill off her male lead tonight.

-

**Nerve-wracking**

His blood freezes when Dane puts the knife to the hose. One wrong step and Hodgins is dead. What's the wrong step, though? Hold his aim? Lower the gun?

He hears Bones behind him, an unusual shake to her voice as she obeys Dane's commands. Good. She's unknowingly balanced the scales. One-on-one, both know the rules for this.

His gun stays locked on Dane. His aim is good, but pulling the trigger is an unwelcome certainty. Thank God for Bones. She starts speaking; brave, stubborn Bones.

Dane flinches.

He may not have to add a number to his nightmares tonight.

-

**Openness**

"Angela, _no_."

Angela looks disappointed, surely believing her sense of privacy to rule her. It doesn't. Booth's does.

She can't ask him point-blank if he were dating someone new - even if she were interested. They don't work like that. When Booth asked something, she answered. When she did it, he'd look at her with this unreadable expression and ask back if she was really interested, or he'd be moody if he answered.

Angela would never believe it, having seen only Booth's more playful side around, but between the two of them, it was Brennan who knew what openness meant.

-

**Patronising**

Booth knows that she didn't mean to sound patronising; that's the worst part. Bones was just stating facts. Some people are smarter than others: Fact. There's no use being offended: Fact.

It irks him, that she does that and he can't protest because she was _just stating facts_.

He is the first to admit he's a sore loser, and even though this conversation isn't supposed to be a competition - ha! - he grabs his chance when he sees it: "You're bad with people, okay. No use being offended by _the fact._"

He grins when she pouts. Vengeance is sweet.

-

**Qualification**

She'd never doubted her qualifications to work on the field. Their first case hadn't seemed tougher on his end than on hers, and she'd been curious about the work outside the lab. But soon she'd learned that it was... not tougher, _different_. She constantly felt out of her depth during interviews with family or suspects.

First it'd been fine. She managed the labwork while Booth took charge in the meetings. Then he'd let slip that he was 'paying attention', threading into _her_ territory. Trying to understand and help better.

Brennan now stared at the self-improvement book and sighed.

Damn Booth.

-

**Routine**

He calls her on his way to pick her up. First she'll resist; she works for the Jeffersonian, not the FBI. He'll remind her that Goodman has happily loaned her away, and could she _smile_ at the prospect of another case together? When he arrives, she's always ready and with Zack on tow.

He'll greet her, ignore Zack. Open the SUV door for her, ignore Zack. Introduce her to the officers at the site, and since Bones cares more for the body than Zack getting introduced, he'll... yes, ignore Zack.

Later, as he leads her away, (sometimes) she'll finally smile.

-

**Subdued**

She understood him - distant, impersonal understanding, but still the best she could do. Glancing at him, she wondered again what they'd find at KBC.

Since Zack had pointed out that Decker's reaction would most likely mirror Booth's, Booth had become pensive, strangely subdued and the edge in his look... She almost regretted having asked.

Brennan remembered his words, the steel-hard resolution that no common sense would bend. She schooled herself against showing her unease. She'd known he'd killed before. But this was Booth, who'd never hurt her, and it was too easy to forget how dangerous he really was.

-

**Toddler**

When Parker was a toddler, Booth used to watch carefully the boy's steps.

Working with Bones reminds him of that. He'll let her dive in and then he'll save her - or her interlocutor, mostly - from her inexistent social skills. Bones makes enemies too easily, with that tongue of hers. It's up to him to watch that she doesn't get hurt, that the looks screaming _freak!_ don't reach her. She can be really sensitive.

And her pout whenever she notes that Cullen doesn't like her... Booth will never say it's Parker's when he's told he can't have more chocolate.

-

**Unrepentant**

She's so angry. A part of her is sure that he had a good reason. Whatever he says, whatever he did, Booth is a good man, one who despises betrayal and tricks. The rest of her wants to snap at him just as she did with Michael. She felt _naked_ on that stand, having to relate feelings she'd rather bury and move on from.

But when Booth stands in front of her, he doesn't ask for forgiveness. He isn't sorry for what he did, but he is self-assured as Michael can't be.

The worst is, she's practical enough to understand.

-

**Voluble**

If he hadn't just been pulled from a promising date with Tessa, he'd probably be already laughing at his partner. As it is, he's highly amused, even with his girlfriend's pointed glare at his back. He gives her his best apologetic smile, and when Tessa responds with a disgusted moue at being close to a mummified corpse, Booth knows that the night is shot.

He sends her away, then turns to a still enthusiastic Bones. Apparently, a high Bones forgets the meaning of personal space, dragging him back to observe her newest toy.

This time, he can't help the grin.

-

**Web**

So she met David on the Web. Why must Booth mock her? Angela says that it's a perfectly normal method to meet potential partners, and even though Angela's own date was a disaster, Brennan trusts David to be open-minded about her job. Booth should be... nothing.

He has _nothing_ to say about her private life.

Brennan can't understand why he's suddenly so protective. And no, whatever Angela says, it can't be jealousy. He never made any fuss when she was seeing Michael, just entreated her to be careful about the case information.

Is he really that prejudiced against online dating?

-

**Xmas**

Christmas in Squintland. What a joke!

In hindsight, he'd have let Bones without her present. He'll make the best of this, though, and Angela's idea for a gift exchange is perfect. It'll give him something to think about besides wanting to strangle Rebecca.

Wanted Parker to stay home, sure she did. Thank God for Syd. And for Bones' quick insights into the case.

Lionel's story is turning into a real Christmas tale, with Bones as a very reluctant Santa. He'll love teasing her about it and that she'll be unable to refute him.

Best Christmas present she could give him.

-

**Yo-yo**

Silencing her with pointed looks, but letting her punch a millionaire. Praising her abilities, but balking when she orders Kent's exhumation. He'd never mentioned Parker, but suddenly he's pouring out a story she instinctively knows has been eating at him.

Instincts can be trusted around Booth: She reaches for him and he responds silently.

The next time she sees him, though, he's grinning and boasting for all to hear that his partner is the best and she'll help him in this new case, right? All puppy eyes and no trace of the grieving man clasping her hand.

He _confuses_ her. 

-

**Zookeeper**

_Bring on the zookeepers!_ he can't stop thinking through the case. Instead he's brought Bones, and between her fast deductions and her Jeffersonian-sponsored meals, he can't complain.

Can't say the same about his partner, though. Bones looks bewildered on the dance floor, and it's interesting how much attention she draws when competition is low.

He'd decided to sit and watch when her brow knits and she gets that confused, uncomfortable expression. Time to rescue the damsel, even though she wouldn't admit any distress. But the men back off and, as long as Angela doesn't hear of it, he'll be safe.

The End  
19/09/06


End file.
